La st Valentin a la Congégation
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Une little fic pour la Saint Valentin. Un petit Yullen ainsi que Lenalee/Lavi. Je préviens de suite qu'il n'y a pratiquement que des paroles, très peu d'action.


Résumé: Une little fic pour la Saint Valentin. Un petit Yullen ainsi que Lenalee/Lavi. Je préviens de suite qu'il n'y a pratiquement que des paroles, très peu d'action.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas …

Rating: Euh K+, juste de légère allusions.

Note de l'auteur:

1. Les paroles en italiques sont les pensés des personnages.

2. Les paroles en italiques soulignés sont là pour indiqué un changement de lieu ou de temps.

3. Quelques paroles en italiques sont les conversation intérieur d'Allen et de son Noah.

La St Valentin à la Congrégation de l'Ombre

Allen ragea contre cette journée maudite.

« Allen. Allen. Allen!

- Hein? Tu m'as appelé?

- Je te parlais, tu pourrais distraire Komui le temps que je voie Lenalee?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça?

- S'il te plaît! Allez c'est la saint Valentin, Komui est encore plus sur ses gardes que d'habitude. Je peux pas aller voir mon chaton d'amour.

- C'est quoi ces surnom pourri?

- Tu es juste jaloux de pas avoir une tel nana et d'être célibataire.

- Si tu veux que je t'aide me fait pas chier!

- Mais je rigoleeeeeee. Tu sais que je t'adore Allen-kun.

- Tu me saoule, dans 10 minutes si tu es encore avec elle, et qu'il te chope tant pis pour toi.

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça. *grand sourire*

- Mouais, mouais.» _'Bon il est où __c__e Komui de __malheurs__ … Je sais!'_

«Lenalee-chan! Où es-tu?

_2 secondes plus tard_

- Pourquoi tu cherches ma sœur? *Regard démoniaque*

- Je voulais lui demander des conseils.

- Sur quoi?

- Euh …

- Répond avant que je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas pour la draguer.

- Je voulais qu'elle me donne des conseils sur …

- Sur …?

- Euh …

- Bien, alors Komu …

- Si je vous dit, vous ne direz rien?

- Sauf si sa concerne Lenalee-chan.

- Ça ne concerne pas Lenalee …

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Euh … On peut parler seul à seul pas trop envie que d'autres entendent. _'Mais je vais lui dire quoi moi?'_

- Tiens prend ce bon petit café pendant que tu me raconte tes angoisses au sujet de la personne que tu aimes.

- Hein? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était à ce sujet.

- Tant pis, je veux savoir. Raconte-moi t'es problèmes.

- _'On dirait un __psychopathe__ comme ça'_ Euh … Bah j'aime quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Comment le sais-tu? Elle te la dit?

- Non mais … Je suis pas son style.

- Et qui est cette personne, pas Lenalee j'espère.

- Non, non ce n'est pas elle …»

_Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'une certain chinoise._

« Au merde.

- Bah quoi?

- Sa fait dix minutes, Allen ne vas pas retenir Komui plus longtemps.

- Je...je pense que je vais lui dire.

- Lui dire quoi? A qui?

- A Komui pour nous deux.

- Tu veux que je meurs?

? - LAVI! TU ES UN HOMME MORT! KOMURIN ATTAQUE!

- *se liquéfie sur place* Merde, me dit pas qu'il a réussi à le savoir …

? - Gomen Lavi!

- C'est pas la voix d'Allen qui vient de s'excuser?

- Il m'a balancé. *choqué*

- De toutes façons je m'apprêtais à faire la même chose.

BANG

- Ko … Komui … _'Je suis un homme mort'_

- Lavi, ôte tes salles mains de ma sœur! Comment as-tu osé! *à une aura démoniaque émanant de lui et est prêt à attaquer*

- Nii-san! _'Roh mais il va se calmer oui!'_

- Lenalee-chan, ne te mêle pas de ça. Laisse les grands se charger de ce léger problème qui ne seras plus en vie d'ici peu. *d'une voix douce et attentionné*

- _'Il me prend vraiment pour une gamine'_ Nii-san! Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul cheveux de Lavi! Oui je suis avec. Oui je l'aime. Oui il m'aime. Et oui je ne te parlerai plus si tu le blesse. Et oui je ne te regarderai même plus!

- Mais...mais...mais, tu peux pas me faire ça. Tu vois pas que cette personnes est le diable en personne?

- Komui …

- Toi, je veux pas t'entendre!

- _'Il va me laissez parler bordel?'_ Mais vous allez la boucler! J'aime votre sœur et j'en ait marre de le cacher! Si vous voulez pas que je sorte avec, soit mais ça ne changeras rien! Bookman va me trucider et je m'en fous! Vous allez me trucider et je m'en fous! Juste laissez moi être auprès de celle que j'aime! LAISSEZ MOI ETRE AUPRES DE LENALEE PARCE QUE MERDE JE L'AIME!

- *Nous venons de perdre Komui qui a fait un léger bug*

- Lavi-kun *d'une voix doucereuse*» Lenalee alla se nicher dans les bras de Lavi qui ne se fit pas prier très longtemps (une micro seconde ^^) avant de l'embrasser tendrement pendant que Komui s'évanouissait. « On devrait peut-être amener ton frère à l'infirmerie.» Elle hocha de la tête. Et, après être allé à l'infirmerie, retournèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille où ils y passèrent toute la soirée ainsi que la nuit à l'exception des deux moments dont celui du repas.

_De retour du côté d'Allen après la disparition de Komui._

_'Merde, merde, merde, pourquoi je me suis laissé avoir par ce tour aussi facile que de glisser une potion de vérité dans le café. Heureusement que ce n'est que temporaire et qu'il ne seras plus efficace d'ici une heure. Il ne faut pas que je croise Kanda … Ça va rien changer de toutes façon! Komui est au courant que j'aime Kanda, dès qu'il arrêteras de faire une fixette sur Lenalee et Lavi je suis mort. _

_- Ce n'est pas si terrible._' «Toi ta gueule!»_ 'Oups j'ai dit sa à voix haute.'_

« Oi, il te prend quoi Moyashi a parler tout seul?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette abruti de Komui m'a fait boire une potion de vérité et que comme un con je lui ais avoué que je t'aimais et que maintenant je me bat avec ma conscience pour …

- *les yeux écarquillé* Quoi?

- Merde, je viens pas de dire ce que je crois avoir dit? _'Si espèce d'abruti tu viens de lui dire que tu l'aimais. Tu vas pas te plaindre tu vas enfin en avoir le cœur net.'_ Oh toi le Noah, ta gueule. J'ai pas envie de me brouiller avec toi maintenant.

- Le Noah …?

- _'Tu t'enfonce, tu t'enfonce et __ç__a me facilite les choses, continue à obscurcir ton cœur que je puisse te contrôler.'_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me contrôler abruti? Ce n'est pas parce que ce baka usagi m'a fait tombé dans le piège de Komui et que je dit à voix haute tous se que je pense, et que je me sens très con, et que sa me saoule, que forcément mon cœur s'obscurcit et je te laisserai me contrôler. Je suis pas débile non plus, je tiens trop à mes amis pour me laisser avoir la faiblesse de me laissais contrôler pour sa. _'Tu sais qu'il y a toujours Kanda dans la pièce. Et que d'ailleurs, même si il entend, il a l'air en état de bug.'_ Oui, je risque pas d'oublier qu'il y a Yu, je l'aime trop pour oublier qu'il est présent, je l'aime trop pour ignorer sa présence.

- Mo … Moyashi? *toujours en état de choc*

- Voui mon Yu adoré? _'C'est s__û__r que si tu l'appelle comme ça, ça va pas t'aider.'_ Bah quoi? Mort pour mort, autant réaliser un de mes fantasme verbal avec Yu? _'Alors lâche toi et réalise un autre de tes rêves'_ Pour une fois je trouve que tu n'es pas si con.» Et c'est ainsi que Allen attrapa Kanda par le col de sa veste pour l'embrasser, en s'attendant à se faire rejeter ou trucider par Mugen. _'Ou les deux'_. A la place, et à son plus grand étonnement, le jeune blandins se retrouva collé contre le mur du salon derrière lui, le baiser s'intensifia et se fit plus ardant. Le manque de respirations dut les séparer malgré leur envie de rester collé.

« Tu ne me rejettes pas *étonné* _'Si c'est comme sa qu'il jette les gens, il est con. Non mais tu réfléchit des fois?'_

- Pourquoi je ferai une telle erreur? _'Sa lui arrive de réfléchir avant de poser des questions débiles?'_

- Je tiens à te rappeler abruti de quatorzième, que je ne peux pas réfléchir vraiment, vu que je dis tous ce que je pense. Toutefois le produit à l'air de s'être un petit peu estompé. _'Pourquoi tu dis __ç__a?'_

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Vous êtes trop syncro. Parce que pendant qu'on s'embrassait, j'avais beau penser que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie et que c'était aussi le meilleur baiser de ma vie. Je ne l'ai pas dit.

- Donc en gros, si je veux ne plus entendre les réponses que tu donnes à ce *** de quatorzième, il suffit que je t'embrasse de nouveau?

- Parce que tu comptes m'embrasser juste pour me faire taire? o_O

- Non baka. Si je veux t'embrasser c'est juste que maintenant que je l'ai fait une fois, et que ce n'est plus juste un rêve, je veux me persuader que ce moment de ma journée n'est pas juste un rêve, parfait et réaliste.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça maintenant?

- Parce que je t'aime mon petit Allen-ku...» _'Non mais c'était pas la peine de __s__e jet__er__ sur ses lèvres.'_ Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément adossé contre le mur ne faisant fi des personnes de la congrégation étant rentré dans le salon pour se reposer et qui restaient choqué devant les deux tourtereaux.

« Allen-kun, je suis sûr que tu es encore là *dit Komui tout en entrant dans la pièce* donc au sujet de Kan … Ah bah faut croire que finalement tu n'auras pas besoin de mon aide. *grand sourire*» Les deux jeunes gens constatèrent enfin la présence des autres et se séparèrent à regrets.

« Tu as vraiment demandé conseil à … Komui?

- _'Faut croire que tu étais vraiment désespéré'_ Oh tais toi, toi. Et oui, j'ai demandé conseil à Komui car c'est le seul sujet de conversation que j'ai trouvé pour l'éloigner durant dix minutes de Lenalee, et je tiens à te rappeler que j'étais sous l'effet de son sérum.

- D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu sais pour ma Lenalee adoré et ce démon de Lavi?

? - Allen-kun, je devais te remercier! Oh bonjour Yu. Oh Komui, vous allez mieux? Vous êtes sorti de l'infirmerie?

- Lavi, il est au courant tu ne devrais pas …

? - On sais déjà qu'il le sait.

- On tu as acheté une nouvelle robe, ma Lenalee adoré.

- Tu vois Lavi, je te l'avais dit que ce serai son style.

- Comment sa, ce n'est pas Lenalee-chan qui l'a choisi?

- Hein?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure mon amour, Allen m'a aidé à te choisir un cadeau pour la saint Valentin.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Aligato Allen-kun.

- Mais dit Allen, que fais tu dans les bras de Yu?

- M'appelle pas par mon prénom, baka usagi.

- *rougi* Euh …

- Ils sortent ensemble.

- Hein? Depuis quand? Je savais pas que tu aimais les hommes. Tu as pas intérêt de me draguer *en tirant la langue*

- _'Non mais sérieux, tu aurais pu choisir la fille, elle est beaucoup plus sexy est joyeuse'_ Non mais sa va pas? Tu vas arrêter de faire ton pervers, non mais? …

- Je blaguais Allen. *surpris par l'excès de colère de son ami*

- … Saleté de No …» Kanda l'embrassa pour éviter qu'il dise plus de conneries en ce qui concerne le Noah que est en lui. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce furent toutes choquées, même ceux qui avait déjà assister à une scène équivalente quelques minutes plus tôt, car là c'est Kanda qui embrassait sans raison apparente.

« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Yu.

- Urusei baka usagi! Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom!

- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux.

- Euh Lenalee, tu pourrais éviter se genre de commentaire? ^^' _'Pourquoi sa te gène, petite chose fragiles?_

_-Oui sa me gène et je t'emmerde!'_ J'ai pas rêver mon dernier mot était bien 'commentaire'?

- Oui.

- Youpi! J'ai été capable de penser sans parler. _'Et tu es heureux juste pour sa? … arrête de m'ignorer! … C'était plus drôle quand le produit march__ait__.'_

Et c'est ainsi qu'un nouveau couple se forma. Qu'un couple assuma complètement leur amour malgré le Sister Complex de Komui. Comme quoi, la saint Valentin a des avantages.

Une petite review? Je sais, c'est un petit peu beaucoup débile. Mais quand on est en cours d'anglais et qu'on s'ennuie … Bah sa donne ça. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus.


End file.
